Leon Sieg Ooka (Genji)
Founder of the Ooka clan. As well as going rouge from the Genji Clan. Background During summer one year, he ran into a woman who was running from some assassins. She looked to be defenseless, so he stood up. But as he did, she then spun around swiftly and faced the assassins, her eyes glowing a bright red. She then pulled out two long blades and swiftly, killed the men with out a drop of sweat. After that, Leon took a step back, fearing his life might be in danger. She looked at him, her eyes still glowing bright red. He raised his hands to show he meant no harm. She stood up and started to walk in his direction. He stood his ground, not sure if he should run or fight. She pointed one of her blades that was dripping with the Assassins blood, "What do you want?!" He looked at her, "I want nothing." She smirked, "Were they your buds?" she asked in a low, and evil tone. "No, that they were not." he replied. "I was merely going to help. But then I saw you had it all under control." She laughed, "So you think women are weak?!" she leaned in his direction, one blade still pointed at him. "No! I didn't mean that." he said as he moved his hands down to his back pocket to place it on a blade, "You dare to attack me, and I'll kill you quickly." Those words made him stop, "I merely was just going to help..." he said. She looked at him, "Fine." she then put her blades away. "Who are you?" He looked up, not sure if he should use his new, or old name. He couldn't even re-call his old clans name, so he used his new one, "I'm Leon Sieg Ooka." She looked at him, lost, "Ooka...? I've never heard of that clan before." He sighed, "I just made it about three years ago..." he looked at the ground. "Is that so? How many people are in it?" He sighed again, "I'm the only member at the moment... I've yet to find a wife..." he shook his head, "At this rate... I'll die a lonely man." he laughed at his words. He looked at her, "what's your name?" he asked as he stared her in her now blue eyes. "Mine? It's, Ruby Nelson. I belong to no clan. I have no idea who my parents, or clan was." She laughed, "I guess I don't really care either." she took a step in his direction. He took a step and a half back away, "Is that so?" She nodded, "Yeah. some say I'm the daughter of Satan." She laughed, "but I don't believe that. What do you think?" He shook his head, "No. To cute to be the daughter of Satan..." he then realized what he said, "I mean..." She laughed, "Cute? You think I'm cute?" He shook his head. "Wow. No ones ever said that before." she said lieing. She then started to walk in his direction, as she did that, he backed up and the tripped over a rock. She laughed, "Are you okay?" He nodded as he looked at her shyly, "Yeah... I'm fine..." She smiled and held a hand out, "Here. Let me help you up." he grabbed her hand. She yanked him up. "So, what is it like being in a clan?" she asked as she looked him over, "Nothing great. But heck, I have only been in a clan for three years, I've forgotten my old clans name." he laughed, "Is that so?" she asked as she looked at him. "Yeah... why you ask?" She smiled, "I've wanted to be in a clan. But no one wanted the daughter of 'Satan' in their clan." she laughed again. "I wouldn't mind... But I doubt you want to be in MY clan..." he laughed at himself, knowing he could never get someone like her as his wife. "What makes you think that?" She asked as she moved a little closer, "You're hansom, a little clumsy, but hansom." He looked at her sharply, "Re... Re... Really...?" She nodded, "I don't see why I couldn't give your clan a try." He nodded, "I'd like that." he didn't believe this. Could this be a trick? She touched her finger to his cheek, "You're burning. You okay?" He nodded, "Just... A little shy..." he looked away. "Is that so?" He nodded, "Do you really want to be in my clan...? As my.... Well you know...?" She smiled, "Wife? Why not?" He smiled, "thanks." he said shyly.